


Earth to Sam

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: How had they been "just friends" for so long?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Friends to Lovers.

If Sam was being perfectly honest with himself, he still couldn’t believe the sight that greeted him every morning. Well, the sight these days a.k.a. the past few months. Sparkling blue eyes under heavy eyelids; short slightly peppery beard always on the verge of needing a trim; mussed up curling dark hair and a sleepy smile that said “good morning” and “I love you” all in one go. Chuck was perfection, even if he refused to accept this pure, simple fact.

Sat beside Chuck at their favorite corner of the breakfast counter, knees knocking together ever so slightly, Sam chewed on a mouthful of granola and watched Chuck doing a crossword in the paper. It was just a regular Saturday morning. He’d watched Chuck do crosswords hundreds of times before, when they’d been in college as roommates; then as colleagues who’d scored jobs at the same TV production company. Sam on graphics and Chuck as an assistant producer.

“What?” Chuck asked, not looking up from his crossword.

Sam swallowed. “Just, y’know, thinking,” Sam replied and then spooned in another mouthful of granola.

“Careful now,” Chuck teased, but then turned and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to his crossword. 

Face feeling a little warm, Sam smiled and chewed. All that time they’d been friends, spending all of their free time together. Getting drunk together. Trying to help each other with studying or work projects. And every time Chuck got a date or Sam got a date, Sam had felt a knot form in his chest, like it wasn’t right, that they belonged with someone else.

It was last Thanksgiving that everything had clicked together. Chuck had had a fight with his family over work and Sam had invited Chuck to Thanksgiving back in Sioux Falls, with his family. His brother Dean, adoptive father Bobby and Bobby’s long-term girlfriend Jody had never met Chuck before, but they’d heard plenty about him during such family visits over the last few years.

Swallowing, Sam put his spoon down and picked up his coffee mug. He remembered how he’d realized the truth of things. Dean had taken Sam aside in the hallway, the evening before Thanksgiving, while everyone was getting quite merry with some homebrew beer Bobby had brewed.

“You two dating?” Dean had asked, voice edging on brotherly concern.

“No…” Sam replied.

“You know you could tell me if you were, right?” said Dean.

Sam nodded, and Dean gave him a brotherly thump on the arm and then went back to the beer. A second later Chuck appeared, cheeks rosy from drink and a sparkle in his eyes.

“You coming back? Bobby and Jody are gonna drink it all if you don’t.” Chuck motioned to the living room.

“Yeah, just, um…” Sam nervously licked his lips and noticed how Chuck tracked the movement.

The two of them were stood quite close together, like they often did and Sam realized that “friends” wouldn’t normally stand quite this much in each other’s personal space. Sam leaned in and Chuck didn’t back away. Slowly, Sam brought their lips together and he kissed Chuck. For a second, Sam thought Chuck wouldn’t kiss back and then his friend pressed in, backing Sam up against the wall behind him. Wordlessly they made out, hands wandering a little, bodies close together and five years of companionship turned into some else.

“Yo, Earth to Sam,” said Chuck, pointing the lid of his pen into Sam’s arm. Breakfast was over and they needed to head to the local market.

“I’m here,” said Sam, twisting in his seat and wrapping his arms around Chuck. He hugged Chuck, lightly kissing him on the forehead before turning around to clear their breakfast things away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
